


6 am

by KeiSense



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiSense/pseuds/KeiSense
Summary: The completely untrue story of why Ruki's birthday message to Reita was late this year.
Relationships: Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	6 am

**Author's Note:**

> Since Ruki usually tweets his birthday congratulations to his bandmates right after midnight, and it was about 6 in the morning when he finally tweeted on Reita's birthday, my mind started wondering what he could have been doing. This is the result of that wondering. It was going to be smutty, but I decided to stick with fluff and nonsense on this one.

Reita was still awake when midnight hit. He looked forward to this every year. At least, every year since he joined Twitter. At exactly midnight, his mentions became flooded. Messages from fans around the world wishing him a happy birthday. Many had fan art, of varying degrees of skill but he appreciated every single one. He tried to understand the messages in English as much as he could, trying not to rely too much on the not-always-successful built-in translator.

He received a notification that Kai had posted a story on Instagram. He opened it with a grin, knowing it would be a birthday wish with a cartoon. He sent a quick “Thank you” to the drummer and returned to Twitter, scrolling through his mentions some more. He didn’t expect anything from Aoi, not at this time of night. And Uruha had already texted him, which is the most he could ever hope for. He hadn’t heard anything from Ruki yet, though. That was odd. Ruki was always awake at this hour.

Of course, they hadn’t seen each other in a while, so maybe his habits had changed. Ruki had certainly been hit hardest by the “self-restraint” required during the pandemic. He loved spending time with his bandmates, to the point where he almost required contact with them to be happy, and not being able to had clearly made Ruki a bit depressed and introspective. Being forced to stay away from Reita was even harder on him. They had been a couple for years, and had rarely spent this much time apart. The only reason they still lived in separate homes was to keep up appearances. Reita wished he could do something to help the little singer, but he couldn’t think of anything.

Reita was about to go to sleep when there was a knock at his door. Confused, he looked through the peephole. There he was. It was unmistakably him. Ruki. Reita opened the door and Ruki burst in, throwing his arms around the bassist’s neck.

“Happy Birthday!” Reita briefly hugged Ruki back, but pulled away quickly.

“What are you doing here?”

“I thought shouting ‘Happy birthday’ made that obvious,” Ruki said with a laugh, handing Reita one of the two bags he’d been carrying.

“I get that. But, Ru, we aren’t supposed to be seeing each other. We can’t risk you getting sick. You know you’re the one most likely to catch something.”

“But, Reichan,” Ruki began with a pout, “it’s your birthday. How could I not spend at least a little bit of time with my boyfriend on his birthday? It isn’t right.”

“I know.” Reita sighed. “Well, come in. What have you got planned for me?”

Ruki grinned and headed into the kitchen. He put the bag he was still carrying on the counter and opened it. There was a carton of ice cream, some chocolate sauce, whipped cream, and cherries. Everything they would need for sundaes. Ruki quickly filled two bowls with ice cream and toppings, grabbed some spoons, and led Reita back into the living room.

“Open the bag,” Ruki said as soon as they’d sat on the couch with their sundaes. Reita did as he was told and smiled. There were a few games, including one Reita hadn’t played yet but had been wanting to try, a book he’d been thinking of buying, and a bag of the newest flavor of Kit Kats.

“Thank you, Ru.” He leaned over and gave Ruki a quick kiss on the lips. “You’re too good to me.”

“Of course I am.” Ruki pulled a silly face, making Reita laugh. “Now, come on, let’s see how fast you beat me in one of those games.”

They played games for about an hour, but Ruki was having trouble concentrating. He kept yawning and couldn’t focus on what he was supposed to be doing. Reita gave him a strange look.

“What’s going on with you? You’re usually wide awake at this time of night.”

“I know. It’s weird. I’ve been waking up early recently. I don’t know what happened.” He stifled another yawn behind his hand and Reita laughed. He paused the game and set down his controller, taking Ruki’s controller from his hands.

“Come on. You need a nap.” He picked the smaller man up bridal style, causing Ruki to giggle, and carried him to the bedroom. They both laid down in the bed and Ruki curled up behind Reita, throwing an arm around the bassist’s waist. Reita still found it funny that Ruki liked to be the big spoon, but he would never complain. “Ruki?”

“Hmm?” Ruki replied sleepily.

“Thank you for putting your life in danger to spend time with me on my birthday.”

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

“Ruki?”

“Yes,” Ruki replied more harshly, annoyed that Reita wasn’t letting him go to sleep.

“You still haven’t tweeted your stupid, pixelated birthday message for me.”  
  


“I forgot my phone at home. Only realized when the cab was already halfway here. I’ll do it when I get home.”

“People are going to talk about it being late.”

“Let them talk,” Ruki mumbled.

* * *

Reita woke up a few hours later to find Ruki spread out across the vast majority of his bed, while he occupied a space of a few inches on the very edge. _Just another night with Ruki_ , he thought. He gently woke Ruki up and drove him home. True to his word, as soon as Ruki got home, about 6am, he tweeted the simple picture he used every time one of his bandmates had a birthday. Moments later, he received a message from Reita.

“ _What, no ‘best bassist’ this year?”_

_“You’re lucky you got the basic message. I could have failed to tweet at all.”_

_“Then the fangirls would think that we were fighting. Imagine the breakup rumors…”_

_“I love you, idiot.”_

_“I love you too, brat.”_


End file.
